War: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Night falls upon the first day of fighting. Kiba and Hinata take shelter inside of a cave picked for safety, alone in a tent. With death looming all around them, Kiba confesses his love for her, and they live the night as if it truly is their last alive.


**War: KibaHina OneShot**

* * *

><p>After the first day of fighting, half the people we had left on our side were either greatly injured or on the brink of death. Luckily for Hinata and I and a few others, our wounds were treatable for now by the help of med-nins and chakra. We just had to make it to the next morning, praying that no enemy would find our haven and attack during the night; the only time we had to rest and prepare for the next onslaught. I had to beg the squad leaders to let Hinata and I stay together for shelter. I didn't want to risk either of us getting hurt while away from each other; enough that I was willing to put my own life on the line by being away from my group to be with hers overnight. The two of us ended up migrating to a lonely corner of the dark cave our leader chose for slumber and blocked off with a wall of chakra for protection. I had left Akamaru with the members of her squad so we could be alone in the small tent I put up for us. The reason was because I wanted to talk to Hinata in as much privacy as I could; away from my own battle-partner and best friend, even. I wanted as much intimacy as we could possibly have because…Well…There were some really serious things I had to talk to her about…<p>

…And confess to her.

"Hinata, look, uh…" I cleared my throat, then swallowed the lump of tension I had building up within me. I took the risk of holding her hands, then. She barely flinched; hardly even blushing. We had other things to worry about than diffidence. "It's only been one day of fighting this war, and already half of our people have died…I uh…I honestly don't know if we're gonna be alive by the time this whole thing is over…"

Hinata's lips parted and her brows drew themselves closer together over her confused, lilac eyes. She gave of the scent of grief; her breath laced with hesitation. I could tell she wanted to speak; probably disagree with me for the sake of false hopes so I wouldn't have to feel so down, but I didn't give her that chance. I didn't want Hinata to expect us to come out alive of this war when the chances were so slim.

"So while I'm still here and not dying in somebody's arms, I think I'm just gonna pull a cheesy move and say everything I should have said to you a long time ago…"

I practically felt Hinata's little heart drop at the words I uttered. I wanted to reach right into her chest and grab for her before it'd fall broken, but it might have been a little too late by the way my hands didn't seem to want to let go of hers…I felt like if I did, I would have lost Hinata, with the way death seemed to loom in the air around us; the air we breathed together. I wanted to at least be holding her in her final moments…Or my own. I couldn't afford to lose our touch. It was so precious right now, and more than ever before when it cold have very well been our last.

"Kiba-Ku-"

"No, lemme talk." I forced myself to cut her off, holding my jaw tense as I stared her square in the eyes. "Don't try to cheer me up right now, Hinata. You and I both know that we're probably gonna die fighting, and I'm not taking any chances. I don't wanna die regretting anything."

Hinata held her breath at my words. I could see the sparkle in her eyes grow wetter and wetter in the dim light no matter how much she tried to hold back tears. Her fragile hands tensed within mine.

"Firstly…I want you to know that Choji wasn't the one who accidentally stepped on and killed your pet hamster two years ago. It was actually me." I admit, drawing a gasp from Hinata.

"It was _you_?" Hinata widened her eyes beneath her frowning brows, yanking her hands away from me, then. My body turned cold as I lost her cherished heat. "Kiba-Kun! I-…I-I can't believe it was _you_!"

She threw those tiny, pale hands that I loved so much into my chest and immediately, I grabbed them as instinct commanded me to; not because my chest was wounded beneath my clothes and bandages, but because I'd seize any chance I had to feel her touch again.

"How could you kill Chibi-Sama?" She tried to pull, making me clutch her little wrists in a desperate attempt to keep her close to me. "He was my only pet! Kiba-Kun, let go of me! Let _go_!"

"No!" I fought back, lifting myself off of my calves as she did the same. I pulled Hinata down and drew her into my personal space, pinning her hands to the blanketed ground so she couldn't back away. "Hinata, you have to listen to what I'm telling you!"

Hearing that, Hinata stopped fighting me, but kept her glare vivid and angry, locked onto my eyes as if I were a target she wanted to stab. I hated to admit, but-…She looked so fucking sexy like that. I kind of wondered what she'd do to me; and with excitement instead of fear.

"Damn…" I felt my heart skip a beat and my member harden, but I quickly caught myself and shook out of my hormonal distractions. "Shit…And y'know what? Remember that sleepover you had once a few months back, the one when you found that porcelain figure of a ballerina you had on your vanity broken and on the floor? Well, it didn't just fall and break out of nowhere like I said it did. It broke cuz me and Shikamaru and Naruto were horsing around in your room and I accidentally knocked it over when I tripped."

Hinata's big, lilac-white eyes went even bigger and her jaw dropped at my apparently shocking confession. But God…That just made me want to stick my dick into her mouth; even if she'd try to bite it off with half the shit I was telling her, now.

"My-…My ballerina!" She panicked; unmoving, silent, frozen like a statue. However, knowing Hinata for most of our lives, I knew exactly what that meant, and took a deep breath to prepare for it.

"Ki…"

Her brows dropped over her eyes.

"Ba…"

Her nails dug into the flesh over my knuckles.

"KUUUUUUUNNNN!"

And then, her eyes shot _wide _open at me with pure, livid rage.

I resisted clamping my own shut as Hinata literally attacked me, shoving her hands past my grasp and into my chest, this time with enough force to knock me the hell over onto my aching back. I felt like a broken man when I hit that ground. Honestly. I could practically _hear_ my spine cracking in uncomfortable places, my brain slam into the rear of my skull, and then to make things worse, there was nothing quite soothing about my sight when I paid attention to what I was looking at. My eyes fell wide open right away, actually, and I became still and silent…But not with fear. With-…Oh jeez…I mean, it was one thing to have a hot-ass chick on top of you, restraining you by your wrists like she was about to rape you or gnaw your face off, giving you that homicidal glare that was more than enough to send anyone running and screaming for their sensei, but it was com_plete_ly different when this 'hot-ass chick' happened to be Hinata Hyuga…And on top of _me_, A.K.A. the luckiest, or probably _un_luckiest guy in the world at that instant.

"Holy fuck…" I sighed shakily, feeling my breaths immediately come in quick and shallow pants before her. My manhood stood under the pressure of my pants and Hinata's thigh before either of us even realized.

"H-Hinata…" I actually stuttered over her name as I gazed into her beautiful, yet deadly eyes peering back into mine at such a close distance. They struck so much terror into me…Yet-…So much love. I somehow felt even more in love with her right then; wanted to fuck her sweet little virgin pussy even MORE than I already did before, even when this woman looked like she was about to rip my balls out of my sack and then choke me with them.

It was love at first sight.

"Oh my _God_…" My voice fell into a whisper across her lips. I could almost _taste_ them with how close they were to my own. If I was really stupid enough to move right now, I could have probably kissed them. Bit them. Licked them. "You're so fucking beautiful…Jeez…Hinata, I _love _you."

…

…

…

She fell speechless, her face pacifying little by little.

…

…

…

"…W-what?"

…

…

…

Her edges softened.

…

…

…

"…I said I love you…"

…

…

…

Her cheeks lit with a gentle tinge of pink and we stared at each other like curious aliens; holding such a solid, intense gaze I had never found myself in ever before.

…

…

…

"…K-Kiba-Kun, w-what on earth are you-…"

…

…

…

I silenced Hinata. This time…I didn't want to hear her ramble. I didn't want her to question me. I didn't even want to see her stutter and blush and start fainting all over the place like the cutest, clumsiest little flower I had ever been lucky to stumble across in a garden full of rotten thorned roses.

…I just-…I just wanted to kiss her. Even If she'd kick me, reel her knee back and launch it right into the easiest, most painful place of my body she had total access to right now with the way we were positioned…I still wanted to kiss Hinata; at least once, if I were to die the next day. I'd die happy, now.

"I've loved you since we were kids." I backed off of her shy yet sexy lips, but went at them again after each painful confession I heaved out of me like knives to my heart, each deep stare into her perplexed eyes without ever knowing what to expect next. "I love you right now. I'll love you forever. I know you don't love me. I know you probably still love Naruto. I don't care cuz I love you anyway. I'm a fuckin' idiot for that. I'm a pussy for not telling you anything sooner. I'm a softie for treating you like a princess and being a jackass to everyone else. I'm a numbskull for sneaking peeks at you when I should have been paying more attention to my fighting during missions. I'm an ass for killing your hamster and breaking your shit and blaming other people and-"

Now _I _was silenced.

…

…

…

"…Hi…Nata?" I mumbled over her lips, staring up into her eyes, and with much confusion. "…What are you doing?"

However, that didn't faze Hinata. She just stayed there, kissing me softly, shyly, too innocent to know what to do with her mouth. It didn't even move…And neither did her gaze. For a moment I thought Hinata didn't know that she was supposed to close her eyes during a kiss, but then I realized she just didn't want to. She kept gazing into my soul, almost…Then I caught the glimmer sparkling across her lilac orbs shine brighter, until the moment she blinked, and a single tear from each eye rolled off of her lashes and onto mine.

"…Don't die…" Hinata whimpered almost inaudibly. More poured from her eyes and into my own. "Please…D-don't die…!"

I was horribly confused; horribly confused, yet at the same time, I was in heaven, not an angel, but being kissed by one of the purest the big man himself had casting miracles up there. I still dared to ask what the hell was going on, however. Hinata actually kissing me back and not being disgusted or more likely puking down my throat was a true miracle. Although I enjoyed it and although it could have very well been called the best, most beautiful moment of my life thus far, my bewilderment was still a small ounce greater than my euphoria. Things like this didn't just happen right out of the blue…

…Was this some sort of genjutsu? Were the Akatsuki troops attacking again already? Had they found Hinata and I? Was I knocked out right now, deep in an ironically shallow illusion? All of these questions whisked through the cockles of my mind as I laid there on my back, staring up at the loveliest, yet strangest image my eyes had ever shown me.

Hinata was, just as it sounded, something completely out of this world right now.

"…W-why?" I stuttered, practically. I couldn't even move. I was literally struck immobile with alarm and confusion that seemed to overwhelm my utter joy. For a moment, I forgot I was even sporting an incredibly painful erection beneath Hinata's knee. "Hina, I-"

"You can't…!" She spoke, or rather, cried over me in that soft, meek little voice of hers. Hinata defied reality even _more _at that moment by grabbing both sides of my face and smothering her mouth over mine, wide and open and eager for me.

I couldn't resist. Hell, could _any _guy right now? Probably not…But I doubted anyone besides myself was horny and stupid enough to jump right into Hinata's waiting mouth with his tongue and start french-kissing her.

Hinata french-kissing…Wow…It was almost like those words just couldn't be used in the same sentence. She was too saintly, but-…God _damn_. That woman made me feel like I was committing the naughtiest, hottest sin in the book when our tongues began to intertwine behind the synchronization of our willing lips. I couldn't help but bite and pull at her lower lip, letting go of a quiet moan.

She was so damn tasty…

"That's-…Kiba-Kun, that's-…" She managed to breathe out between the sounds of suckling and panting we quietly made together. "The sweetest-…Mm, that's the sweetest thing anyone's-…Ever said-…T-to me…"

Her arms came to wrap around my neck, so delicate with inexperience, yet so strong with passion. Pretty soon Hinata and I were kissing each other harder and harder and neither of us could stop. I didn't dare try to keep my hands from taking a firm hold of her tiny frame. She didn't stop herself from latching her fist into my hair. None of us two behaved for the sake of morals, and just forgot about all of those rules and the whole world, and just began getting out of control, loosing our sanity in the heat of the moment and surrendering to human instinct.

"I can't let you die…!" She quietly sobbed, shaking in my grip with each soft cry she gave. "Kiba-Kun, I-"

"Too bad." I hushed her with a firm tone in my voice, being rougher for a moment when I flipped Hinata over and onto her back before I climbed on top of her and had her pinned to the ground, restraining her wrists beside her head. "If I have to die, I'll die."

"No-"

"Hinata, stop it!" I commanded her gruffly, prying her knees apart with my own. "C'mon, what's gotten into you, girl? We're ninja, it's our fuckin' _job_to fight no matter what; even if we know that we're gonna die doing it-"

"NO!" Hinata shrieked abruptly, scaring the sense out of me. I snapped out of my feral instincts and into the ones of a shinobi for a second, nearly reaching for my kunai as I pushed myself up to hover over her face and check it for any signs of a possible upcoming attack. Then I caught myself and much to my horror realized that I might have hurt Hinata with how much stress there was clouding my logic.

"That's not going to happen, it's not, it's _not_!" Hinata screamed mindlessly, gasping and choking for air as she sobbed miserably. "We can't die, we just _can't_! It isn't fair, we don't deserve to die! Especially you, you're the sweetest person I've ever met! I don't want to lose you!"

I heaved a sigh at her words and depressed my brows.

"Kiba, please…" For one of the first times, she addressed me by only my name. "Please…I n-need you…Y-you're my best friend…Nearly everything good in my life that I've done and made myself proud about I did with your help; with you urging me to do those things, w-with you being the push that I needed every time…I can't lose you. I just can't…It's taken me a long time to realize it, b-but…I really love you too…I think I get it, now…I think I got it when you kissed me…I felt it…Kiba, I love you…"

It was almost too good to be true; too hard to know, to believe, to even _fathom _that Hinata could truly love me.

"No, not like that, you don't…" I answered softly, letting go of her wrists to brush the backs of my knuckles up her hot, damp cheek. "Hinata…You love me as a friend, not a man…As much as I hate to admit it, I can't deny it. You'll never see me as anything more than-"

"Then why did I kiss you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out of me. That look in her eyes was just too intense to ignore…It was powerful enough to render me speechless and make me think over her words.

"Why did we both kiss each _other_? And like _that_?"

Again, I was silent, trying to find the right bullshit to say, but failing miserably.

"Why did we both enjoy it?"

"I-I don't know…" I looked away, shaking my head. I couldn't find any. It was too obvious by now that Hinata was too right to contradict.

Hinata grasped my wrist, still trembling softly as she swallowed her cries, spasming when she'd choke over them. "How did you make me feel the way the way I felt when we started kissing?"

…

…

…

I dared to steal a glance at her again, too ashamed to look at her fully.

…

…

…

"…How'd I make you feel?"

"Impassioned." She bravely, almost angrily confessed. "On fire. Alive. _Burning _for you."

God, she really knew how to get my dick rock-hard again and raging to get inside of her cute little pussy, didn't she?

"Kiba, I wanted you to just take me right then and there."

Okay…Now _that_ was shocking enough to get me to look at her, or rather, stare at Hinata with wide eyes. Then I was bombarded by the sweet smell of arousal…_Her_arousal.

I shuddered at that, for a second considering if it would have been appropriate to whip out my cock and surrender it to her.

"I've never felt something like that before…" Hinata blushed a little beneath the redness her crying had left her with. "I-…I've never wanted to-…Y-you know…And when you kissed me, I actually wanted to…I-I felt that feeling…That hot feeling…"

I gulped at the knot building up in my throat. "You…_Did_?"

"…U-uh-huh…" She shyly admit, breathing that intoxicatingly beautiful smell of arousal right into my lungs. It lit my being on fire.

"Well…Hinata, uh…" I cleared my throat, relaxing enough to ease myself between her thighs, resulting in a shift which was just enough to make her realize I was erect. I could tell by the way her cheeks further flushed and she gasped softly, her lilac eyes shooting a shocked, almost embarrassed gaze at my own; but that didn't slow me down one bit. "Like I said…There's very little chance that we're gonna get through this war without dying, or at least being severely injured, and-…I mean…We can literally die tomorrow. This might be the last night that we're alive…"

"…W-what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that firstly, there's way too much emotion between us right now and too much tension for you to make any judgments…I'm saying that I think you need a little more time to think about if you really love me or not."

"But-"

"Hold up," I laughed softly, hushing her lips with two of my fingers. "I didn't say that you're not attracted to me. I just said that you need more time to know for sure if you love me…And if you don't, you know that we can always get a little closer and work towards that together…"

Hinata shifted and moved past my fingers. "And secondly?"

"And secondly…" I ran a knuckle across her lower lip, staring at it a little. My mouth watered at that juicy sight. I wanted to kiss her again…I wanted to nibble on Hinata and everything in between. "Since this is the last night that we know _for sure_ we'll be alive and not too injured…Wanna spend it together like we know _for sure _some Akatsuki-bastard is gonna pop in here tomorrow morning and kill us both without any words to spare?"

I caught the goose-bumps growing on her neck, beneath the Konoha headband she had wrapped around herself. Immediately afterwards, my senses were assaulted again by the scrumptious smell of her womanhood getting hotter and wetter. I inhaled deeply, unable to resist. My mouth watered again. I was desperately, _desperately _wanting a taste of what Hinata had down there waiting for me. I'd eat that pussy out like a starving wolf devouring an innocent little baby lamb, if she'd give me the chance to.

"No one will ever know about anything that happens…" I whispered, dropping my lips onto hers, ever so gently. I kissed her as tenderly as I could and closed my eyes as she did the same. It was hard to be tender and affectionate with Hinata when I was so horny to rip her clothes off and start suckling those huge breasts of hers and fucking her brains out, but I was gradually succeeding at keeping my control for her. "I swear. I just wanna love you right now…Please let me…Just once…"

I'd love her so gently if she let me…I wouldn't be rough, passionate, nasty, naughty, aggressive like I was accustomed to be with women. For Hinata, I'd be the sweetest lover I could possibly be. She was just that precious to me; enough that I'd love her to please _her _and not my own self. I'd satisfy her needs first.

"…J-just once?" She breathed a little hesitantly.

"Yeah. Just once…Just right now. But if we both make it out of the war alive and if you wanna get intimate again, I'll fuckin' get down on my knees every single day for you and do whatever the hell you want me to do to you..." I promised her, giving her lower lip a gentle yet suggestively slow bite. "Hina…Do you wanna?"

Hinata gazed at me with fearful yet impassioned eyes.

"M-maybe…" She stuttered softly.

"Tell you what; we'll go for as much as you're comfortable with and see where that takes us."

"…And no one will ever find out?"

"No one."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear, Hinata-Hime."

Hinata smiled at that last part and laced fingers with me before I dimmed the light, then blew it out for the respect of her privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to write something to accompany the current manga. Hm...Maybe I'll write a lemon for this later on. Should I? ;) Review! :D<strong>

**EDIT: Lemon already written and posted, WOO! :D Titled 'Jester'**


End file.
